


I wasn't Suppose To Steal Your Heart

by akuarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Make Out Scene, Near Death, No Smut, Some Fluff, Some sadness, idk - Freeform, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei is a prince who is forced to choose a husband. He runs away and runs into Kuroo, the leader of a clan who is hated by King Akiteru. As Kei spends more time with Kuroo, he falls deeper in love with him. Kei worries about how Kuroo will react about Kei being a prince</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince and The Nekoma Clan Leader

**Author's Note:**

> I did not spell check this. I am sorry. I will update every saturday

“Now Kei, you know you have to select a husband before you take over my place.” Akiteru says from his throne. “My time as King of Karasuno is running out. I need to know you can manage while I’m gone."

“I can do it without someone.” Kei replies, tired of hearing this talk almost every day. Kei has to find a marriage partner before his 21st birthday. Akiteru is getting to the age where he’ll retire from King, and he wants Kei to find someone suitable to rule with. He only has a few weeks until he comes of age. So far, anyone that Akiteru has visit, Kei has not taken a liken too.

“I know you could but I don’t what you to be alone.” The older boy smiles. “Tanaka-san, Noya-san. Please bring the nobles inside to meet Kei.” 

“Yes sir.”  
“Right away sir.”

Tanaka and Noya, two out of the many loyal guards in the palace, leave the Throne Room, laughing and talking. Kei rolls his eyes, wondering how they had gotten the job since they never seem to take anything seriously.

“Kei, just try ok.” Akiteru stands, moving towards Kei, putting his hand on his shoulder. 

“Fine.” Kei grumbles. 

Akiteru and Kei wait for Tanaka and Noya to return. Akiteru has found three males, all from the high class ring of Karasuno. The first noble, Hinata Shouyou, a short orange haired man with about the same amount of energy as Noya – maybe even more -, was too loud and bouncy for Kei. The second male Kageyama Tobio, taller than the ball of sunshine, but still shorter than Kei, wore a scowl on his face and had a short-temper. The two ended up arguing on just about everything. He did last longer with Kei than sunshine did. The last male, Yamaguchi Tadashi spent the most time with Kei. He wasn’t loud or short-temper. Instead, he was a nervous fit. His freckled face made him look cute, but he was too shy around Kei, working hard to not upset him. 

Kei wanted someone who wouldn’t treat him like a prince. He never had any friends, unless you count some of the guards. Daichi, Suga, and Asahi were nice to talk too. Tanaka and Noya were too loud and annoying to talk too. He didn’t talk to the other guards that much. The cooks, Kiyoko and Yachi, were ok to talk too also, but everyone treated him as a prince, not as a person like he wants.

After the three males left, Kei could sense Akiteru was not happy with the outcome, but at this point, he didn’t care. 

“Kei…” Akiteru starts. “You should give them a chance. Beneath your scowling face, I know you’re a good guy.”

“Akiteru, I want to go outside. See the town.”

“Kei, it’s dangerous to go outside the palace. Especially in the lower ring.”

Karasuno is made of three rings. The lower ring, where the poor live. The lower ring is filled with many thieves. The upper ring slowly blends in with the lower ring, no wall to divide, however, it’s easy to tell what area is what. The higher class people live there and is often hit by thieves not many brave enough to steal from the palace. Those who do are caught and either killed, or thrown in prison. The third ring is the palace, surrounded by a wall. 

“People will kidnap you out there Kei. I don’t want to lose you. I already lost one person important to me out there.” Akiteru sighs, remembering when he lost his wife Saeko from a group of thieves. “The Nekoma Clan is getting stronger. If they get ahold of you, they’ll kill you.”

“I won’t go to the lower ring then.” Kei answers.

“No Kei. I won’t allow it.”

“Fine. I’ll be in my room.” Kei grumbles, leaving the sitting room. He wanders through the giant palace, making it to his room. He walks out on the balcony, a soft breeze blowing. “I can’t stay here anymore.” He whispers. 

Kei decides to leave the palace. At least for a few days. He knows his brother will be mad, but he’ll deal with the scolding later. Kei dresses in a black tunic, concealing a small dagger in his outfit. He grabs a bit of money, tucking that away also. He writes a note for Akiteru saying he’ll be back in a few days. He waits for nightfall.

**

“Kuroo, you know you’ll die, right?”

“Kenma, you worry too much. Bokuto and Akaashi are helping me out with this. We have everything planned out.” Kuroo flashes his best friend a cocky smile. 

“Well, when you do get caught, I’ll miss you.”

“That’s sweet Kenma, but I won’t get caught. There’s a reason why the stupid king hasn’t caught me yet. I’m good at stealing things.” 

“Kuroo, we are counting on you.” Yaku tells him. “I can’t train Lev by myself.”

“Yaku-kun, you love me!” Lev cries out, hugging the shorter boy. 

“That may be true but you suck at stealing. This clan depends on everyone’s effort.”

“What about Kenma-san?” He whines.

“Kenma’s too sick to go out Lev.” Kuroo reminds him. Kuroo is hoping the money from tonight’s palace raid will cover the cost of the medicine. If not, Kuroo isn’t sure what he’ll do if Kenma doesn’t make it.

Kuroo also hopes he steals enough to afford a better house. Their current one-story one room house isn’t the best, but it could be worse. With 12 people living in one house there isn’t much room considering that most of the floor space is bedding. One corner has their things, like extra clothes and some personal belongings. A hidden hole is where a sack of money rests. The roof leaks when rain storms get violently, and wind seeps through the cracks in the wooden foundation, making nights’ colds, especially in the winter. They’ve all been saving and pooling their money together, but an account for taxes and food and other necessities, the savings growing slowly –too slow for Kuroo’s liking. He started The Nekoma Clan, dubbing himself leader, as his skills in stealing are over the top. He takes in boys when they don’t have no parents or living relatives, training them to steal. Kuroo is the most wanted thief in Karasuno, narrowly escaping multiply times from guards. Kenma claims his foolishness will get him in trouble one day, mostly meaning tonight.

“Yamamoto, you’re in charge.”

Kuroo doubled checks to make sure he has everything. Black tunic, black hooded cloak which everyone thinks is pointless, but Kuroo insists that he needs it. A scabbard attached to his back with his katana sword. Small daggers along his belt. A bag for the gold. Rope for climbing. Yep, that’s everything. 

Kuroo leaves the house, running through the streets in the dark. He meets up with Bokuto and Akaashi, waiting with their horses and carriage. They give him a lift to the wall of the palace, going over his plan and where they will meet him.

Bokuto and Akaashi are not in the clan, just good friends of Kuroo. They live right on the line of lower ring and upper ring. They help out Kuroo once in a while on bigger jobs, although Akaashi doesn’t approve, but Bokuto always talks him into.

“Just hurry up.” Akaashi deadpans. “Sooner its done, sooner I can go home.”

Kuroo laughs, winking before climbing out of the carriage. The couple leave, heading down wind. Kuroo spots a tree next to the wall. He scurries over to it, climbing it swiftly. He takes the rope, tying it around the tree. He holds the rope in one hand, jumping to the wall, then down on the other side. He leaves the rope, hoping no one will see it, as that’s he’s only way out that he knows of – besides the front gate, but he can’t do that. He looks around the courtyard carefully. Only a few guards on duty outside. Kuroo could take them out, but that could cause panic in the palace. He plans on taking out as few guards as possible. He waits, searching for a way in. He finds an open window on the first floor. He prays the god for that. He sneaks through the yard, making it to the window unnoticed. He peeks through the window, seeing no one through the low-lit hallways. 

Kuroo jumps over the windowsill, checking again for people. He heads down the hall, toward a set of stairs. Praying that the information he had gotten from Oikawa and Iwaizumi is correct, that the vault with money is on the top floor around the corner, surrounded by a few guards. He can easily knock them out. 

Kuroo stops at the corner wall, knowing once he turns the corner, the vault will be there with guards. Kuroo checks the small slip of paper in his hand. Written on the paper, is the code to the vault, praying again that Oikawa is right about these numbers. He takes his katana out, gripping it with his right hand. He plans to knock the guards out, quickly and quietly. He jumps out, running to the guards. All three all them take out their swords.

Kuroo successfully knocks them out. He turns the dial to the vault, entering the combination. It clicks and pops open. Kuroo takes out his bag, stuffing gold coins inside until he can’t fit anymore. He ties it around his belt, making a run for stairs and down to the window.

The minute Kuroo makes it to the window, he can hear screaming and yelling. Kuroo dashes across the courtyard, climbing up the rope and jumping over the wall, not bothering to climb the tree. He accounted for a hard landing, but not landing on a person.

Both let out a groan, Kuroo landing on top of the person. He lifts his head, staring into a pair of bright golden brown eyes.


	2. Who The Hell Is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei basically meets all of Kuroo's friends and it's interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy the funny parts. They were funny to me at least
> 
> Yesterday i saw a girl with hair like Kenma, and i kept staring
> 
> I almost put a smut scene in the final chapter, but decided against it. There will be prolly 4 or 5 chapter. I haven't counted.

Kuroo blinks a few moments before scrambling to his feet, grabbing the person – Kei to his feet and dragging him with Kuroo as he ran.  
“Hurry!” He yells. He wasn’t sure if guards were chasing them, but he wasn’t going to take the chance and see. Kuroo wasn’t going to let anyone take the fall for his steal. It happened once, by accident, and he vowed never again. Kuroo sees Bokuto and Akaashi waiting. He jumps in the back of the carriage, pulling Kei with him. “GO!”

Akaashi snaps the reins, the horses neigh and runs. Bokuto turns around, checking to see any guards. He sees none, telling Akaashi. He looks back to Kuroo. “Hey hey hey, didja get the gold? Did you have to kill anyone? Was it hard? Who’s this?”

“Hush Bo.” Kuroo scolds. He looks at man, finally taking in his looks. Blonde hair, bright eyes hidden behind black frames. Tall and lanky, but still handsome. “Hey man, sorry about dragging you like that. I just robbed the palace and I didn’t want you to get blamed for my crime.”

Kei stays quiet, replaying everything that has happened since he climbed that wall. Getting dragged like that was not on his list. Kei stares at this ‘Kuroo’ man. Golden cat-like eyes with black unruly hair. Kei couldn’t deny this man was gorgeous. He gave Kei a ‘bad-boy’ vibe and he found himself attracted to it.

“Yo blondy?” Kuroo rests one hand on Kei’s shoulder, the other hand waves in front of Kei’s face. Kuroo leans in close to Kei. “I know I’m good looking and all, but stop staring.” He flashes a toothy grin.

Kei scowls. “Are you always so full of yourself?”

Kuroo laughs, leaning back, removing his hand. “I like you.”

“W-wha…?” Kei blinks.

“I’m Kuroo. The loud guy is Bokuto and the driver is Akaashi.” Kuroo points to him, then Bokuto, who smiles proudly, and finally Akaashi, who doesn’t bother to acknowledge Kuroo.

“Tsuki-“ He stops, knowing he can’t give away his name. He doesn’t have time to think of a fake name, so he sticks with ‘Tsukki’.

“We’re here.” Akaashi says, the carriage halting to a stop.

“C’mon Tsukki.” Kuroo grabs his hand, pulling him out. “Thanks guys.”

“Just stay out of trouble.” Akaashi warns, then snaps the reins. Kuroo and Kei watch them leave.

“So Tsukki, what were you doing by the palace?” Kuroo starts to walk, heading towards home. Kei follows.

Kei shrugs, thinking of something to say that won’t involve revealing himself as the prince. “Taking a walk.”

“You’re lucky I found you. The guards could have caught you.”

“So, you really rob the palace?” Kei wasn’t sure if he believes it.

“Yep.”

“Wasn’t it hard?” Kei asks.

“I really don’t see how it’s hard to steal from the palace. I snuck in, knocked the guards out by the vault, then left. Once they found out, I was already in the clear.”

“Usually thieves try to knock out all the guards first to create less trouble after.”

“How do you know?” Kuroo looks at him. Kei keeps his gaze on the ground.

“I just know.” Kei shrugs it off, hoping Kuroo won’t try to pry anymore on that subject.

“Where are you from?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Kei grumbles. “I’m not going back anytime soon.”

“Oooo…rebel. What did you do? Piss off mom and dad?” Kuroo flashes a crooked smile.

“No. I just wanted to get out on my own for a while.”

“Well…I’m sure you need a place to stay, so you can stay with me.” Kuroo smiles.

“You hardly know me.”

“Everyone starts off as strangers. And this pretty face of mine attracts all the beauties.” Kuroo smiles.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Kei’s lips slightly turn upwards. Kuroo laughs.

“Just a warning, I live with twelve other guys.”

“Are they all annoying like you?”

Kuroo laughs. “No. Well, maybe Lev. But you’ll fit right in. I can tell.”

“I just met you.”

“Yea, but I can tell beneath that scowl, you’re a good guy.”

Kei stops walking, staying silent. Akiteru told him the same thing earlier. If Kuroo knew who Kei really was, would he still like Kei. Kei has a weird feeling in his gut that Kuroo is the type of guy he’s been hoping for.

“Tsukki, you ok?” Kuroo leans in close to Kei’s face.

“Just tired.” He lies, shaking his head. “And stop getting so close to me.” He pushes Kuroo’s face away.

“We’re almost there. Shall I care you my prince?” Kuroo smirks, holding his arms out.

“In your dreams.” Kei walks past him, but then stops. “Which way?” He asks.

Kuroo leads him back to the house. Everyone was sleeping in two rows, six in one row, five in the other. The empty spot left for Kuroo. The beds are just pillows with a lot of blankets. Kuroo shushes Kei as they enter. Kuroo sticks the money with the rest of their money, removing his cloak and weapons. Kuroo takes Kei glasses, setting it with the pile of things in the corner.

“I know the sleeping arrangement kinda sucks, but please bear with it.” Kuroo whispers. Kei nods. Kuroo lays down next to Kenma, Kei on the other side of Kuroo. Kuroo gives him a blanket.

**

“Kuroo. Wake up.”

Kuroo wakes to someone shaking him violently. He opens his eyes, sitting up. He sees Kenma, a worried expression on his face. Everyone else has left, but Lev, who is fiddling with his fingers.

“What is it Kitten?”

“Yaku and Yamamoto caught someone going through our things.”

“What?” Kuroo looks to his side, seeing Kei isn’t there. “Where is he?”

“Right here.” Yamamoto smiles, entering the room with a smiling Yaku. Kei is thrown over his shoulder, wrists and ankles tied tight. A cloth is tied over his mouth. Yamamoto dumps him on the ground. Kei manages to get himself upright.

Kei tries to talk, but the cloth muffles his words. He struggles with the restraints. Kuroo then notices Kei isn’t wearing his glasses.

“Can we kill him?” Lev asks.

“No.” Kuroo answers sternly. “This guy isn’t any trouble. I brought him home with me. He has nowhere else to go.” Kuroo kneels down to untie the cloth covering Kei’s mouth. Kei glares at everyone in the room. “This is Tsukki.”

“But he was going through our things.” Yaku protests.

“Yea, that’s where I put his glasses.” Kuroo retrieves the glasses, putting them on Kei’s face.

“Are you going to finish untying me?” He hisses at Kuroo.

Kuroo chuckles and ruffles Kei’s hair. “Alright Tsukki, calm down.”

Once untied, Kei stands, rubbing his red wrists.

“He smells like high class.” Yaku comments, scrunching his nose. “Where are you from?”

“He was on the border on high class, like Bokuto and Akaashi.” Kuroo answers before Kei can. “His parents were killed by some thieves. Killed in front of him. They took everything.” Kuroo fakes sobs, pulling Kei into a hug and rubbing his back. “It’s just so painful for him to talk about.”

Kei hugs back to make it look more believable. He knows that if he doesn’t react some, everyone will know Kuroo is lying.

“I miss them.” Kei whispers, now unable to stop the tears from falling. The memory of his parents being cut down in front of him and Akiteru appears in his mind. That was the last day Kei ever cried.

The tears caught Kuroo by surprise. He comforts Kei. Kei sobs, grateful that Kuroo is holding him, reminding him of how his brother use to comfort him when their parents died.  
“Guys, go on. I’ll calm him down.” Kuroo shoos them away with one hand.

Yaku drags Lev out. Yamamoto carries Kenma out, despite his protests about wanting to stay.

“Tsukki, you can stop crying now.” He whispers. “You can go back and see your parents, ya know.”

“They are dead.”

Kuroo would slap himself if he wasn’t holding Kei. Of course Kuroo didn’t know, but he still feels like an ass for bringing it up. He tightens his hug on Kei, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“It’s ok Tsukki. I’m here. I won’t leave you.”

Kei feels weak for breaking down like this. He hasn’t had a breakdown this bad since his parents died. He grips the back of Kuroo’s tunic, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Kei settles down soon after. He lets Kuroo go, removing his glasses and wiping his face from tears.

“I-I’m sorry…about that.” Kei looks at his feet.

“Tsukki, don’t be. I’m sorry I hit a sensitive topic. I wasn’t thinking.”

“I should leave.”

“Don’t go.” Kuroo almost shouted. “You can stay with us. Join our weird family.”

“I shouldn’t.”

“Please?” Kuroo asks. “I feel like I was meant to meet you Tsukki.”

Kei looks at Kuroo, feeling the same, but he couldn’t find the words. Maybe a few days would be ok. He already has a feeling his brother has sent guards looking for him. If anything bad happens, he’ll use his title to protect Kuroo and everyone else.

“Only for a few days.”

Kuroo grins, picking up Kei for a bone crushing hug. Kei lets out a squeak. “Sorry, sorry.” He lets go of Kei. “Well, welcome to The Nekoma Clan.”

Kei almost lose his poker-face. He was meddling with the Nekoma Clan. Man, his brother will really give him an earful when he finds out about this. “Y-yea.” Kei forces a small smile.

“You’re lucky I found you instead of Nohebi Snakes. Those guys are pricks.”

“Nohebi Snakes?” Kei questions. His brother has never mentioned them before.

“Yea, their territory is over in the east. Ours is in the west here.” Kuroo explains. “Their leader Daisho is an asshole.” He makes a face of disgust. “I wanna choke that prick.” He cups his hands, choking the air, making a grunting noise. “Stupid clan. Stupid snakes. Stupid Daisho. They kill people and my clan gets the blame. Of course, I can’t turn them in without turning myself in.”

My brother has bigger problems than he thought. “I’m sorry…?” Kei questions, unsure what else to say.

“Anyways.” Kuroo says, taking a deep breath to relax. “Come with me to get Kenma’s medicine?”

“Sure.”

**

Kuroo and Kei head over to Fukurodani Health, a hospital that Akaashi and Bokuto run. Well, basically Akaashi. Bokuto just talks to anyone that comes inside. Akaashi secretly provides medical service to The Nekoma Clan. Bokuto talked him into that. He gives them discounts in exchange for protection from other thieves.

Kei hopes Akaashi doesn’t say anything about Kei being a prince, as the palace’s main doctor is Akaashi. Akaashi comes to the palace at least one a year for check-ups. Kuroo doesn’t understand why Akaashi doesn’t buy a bigger place for his practices, since he gets paid a lot for being the palaces’ doctor and all, but if Akaashi is happy, Kuroo isn’t going to pry.

Kuroo and Kei enter through the door. The place is a good size. A few places to sit. A few doors closed off, while some remain open.

“Is it ok to be walking around?” Kei asks. “You are a wanted thief.”

“Don’t worry that pretty little face of yours.” Kuroo gives Kei a few pats on the head.

The tips of Kei’s ears turn red. _Does he really think I’m pretty?_

“Tetsurou!”

“Koutarou!”

The two run up to each other, hugging like they’ve been apart for years, earning an eye roll from Kei and a heavy sigh from Akaashi, both knowing the hugging duo seen each other last night.

“Bokuto, please keep it down.” Akaashi scolds. “I have patients trying to rest.”

“Sorry Akaashi.” Bokuto smiles sheepishly. He turns to Kuroo, huge smile and eyes big. “Dude. Last night was crazy.”

“I know. It was awesome.”

The two talk far too loud for being inside, chatting about the thrill of the night before. Kei glances at Akaashi.

“Are they always like this when they see each other?”

“Pretty much.” Akaashi answers, his face expressionless. “You get used to it.” He adds, shrugging.

“Oh. Right. I forgot.” Kuroo suddenly says, turning to Akaashi. “Akaashi, I have the money.” Kuroo holds a small bag of money.

“Ah yes. Come with me. And Bokuto, behave please.” Akaashi motions for Kuroo to follow him into the supply room, but not before giving Bokuto a sharp look.

Bokuto stares at Kei. “So, you’re the guy Kuroo saved yesterday? What were you doing by the palace? Did you plan on stealing from them also? Are you going to join Kuroo’s clan? Are you goi-”

“Bokuto leave Kei alone.” Akaashi says sharply. Kuroo stands behind him, a stupid grin on his face, holding a small bag.

“Kei? You know him?” Kuroo asks, looping an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders.

Oh shit. I’m screwed. Kei takes a deep breath, glancing between Kuroo and Akaashi.

“I did a checkup on Kei not too long ago.” Akaashi answers, removing Kuroo’s arm and glares. Kuroo throws his hands up, smirking and stepping away. Akaashi turns back to Kei, smiling softly at him. “Nice to see you again.”

“As to you.” Kei nods, silently thanking Akaashi for not saying anything about this status. He nods back.

“Well, you are the go-to doctor.” Kuroo concludes. “Thanks for the medicine Akaashi. You really saved us.”

“Tell Kenma I hope he gets better. Have him take a pill twice a day until they’re all gone, that way, you can be sure the virus is completely flushed out. Don’t skip a day or the cycle will be broken and he won’t get better.” Akaashi explains.

“Will do. Bo, take care.”

“You too.” Bokuto winks at Kuroo.

“Let’s go.” He grabs Kei’s hand, pulling him outside. “Kenma got sick a week ago. He was really cold while his body was really hot. All he did was lay around covered in blankets. The medicine is expensive and Akaashi couldn’t lower the pay much for me. I understand why.” Kuroo lets out a heavy sigh. “Everyone wants Kenma to get better. He’s like a brother to me. I don’t know what to do if we lose him.”

“I hope he gets better.” Kei says, staring at the ground. He thinks back to when he was sick and Akiteru had worried over Kei. He hasn’t been gone a day and he misses his brother already. Kei frowns.

“Don’t be sad. He’ll get better now.” Kuroo reassures. “Oh! I know what will cheer you up.” His face lights up. “Up for a little fun?”

“Fun?” Kei raises an eyebrow. Since Akiteru is many years older, they never played together. And the guards cared more about protecting then they did entertaining Kei.

“Jesus Kei, what was your life before me?” Kuroo whines, ruffling his already untamed hair.

“Boring and miserable.” Kei answers. “And don’t call me Kei.”

“What’s it like now that I’m here?”

“More boring and miserable.”

Kuroo chuckles. “You won’t be saying that we’re done.”

**  
“I know I said we’d have some fun, but I have to visit an old friend.” Kuroo explains as they walk down the market street. Booths with various items and foods for sale. “Tsukki, we can get something to eat after.”

Kei frowns. “Fine.”

Kuroo leads him down a side street. He stops in front of a door. Aobajosai Exchange. Kei cocks his head to the side, never hearing of the place.

“They do money exchange Tsukki.” Kuroo says, reading the face expression on Kei’s face. Kei pouts, hating that Kuroo can read him like that. Kuroo opens the door. “After you.”

“Oh now you have some manners?” Kei retorts, walking in. The room is small, with only a table, a few chairs, and some shelves. A door leading into a another room.

“What are talking about? I’m always a kind person.” Kuroo smiles, one hand over his heart. Kei snorts. Kuroo steps in further. “Oikawa! Iwaziumi!”

Oikawa appears in the door frame. “Kuroo, who’s your pretty friend?” Oikawa asks, slyly making his way across the room and peering into Kei’s face.

“Uh..I…” Kei stutters.

“Oi! Shittykawa. Get away from him.” A voice booms. “Can’t you see that he doesn’t want your ugly face that close?”

“Iwa-chan, so rude!” Oikawa pouts, crossing his arms.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, leaning against the table, crossing his arms. “Kuroo, I see you’re still alive.”

“Of course. The information you gave was correct. Just wanted to let you know that.”

“Course it’s correct.” Iwaziumi grins. “It’s what we do.”

“Kuroo, you never told me who your friend is.” Oikawa twirls a piece of hair on his finger, leaning in close to Kei again, who stands uncomfortable. So far, almost everyone that kei has met has been loud or obnoxious. Or both. 

“That’s Tsukki. Leave him alone.”

“Oh? Does that mean he’s yours?” Oikawa asks sweetly.

“No, but that means no flirting in front of your boyfriend.” Kuroo answers back.

“Get over here Oikawa.” Iwaziumi hisses, arms crossed.

“Fine, fine.” Oikawa throws his hands up in defeat, joining Iwaizumi. He sits on the table.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Kuroo grins.

“So long as I never catch you over at Shiratorizawa Trade, then it’s always a pleasure.” Oikawa furrows his eyebrows, gaze intense.

“Oh for the love of…” Iwaziumi grumbles. “Oikawa, you can’t tell people where they can and can’t go.”

“But Iwa-chan, Ushiwaka is so mean.” Oikawa whines, dragging out each word.

“That doesn’t matter.” Iwaziumi smacks the back of Oikawa’s head. Oikawa covers the back of his head, slightly hunched over, pouting and whining about ‘Iwa-chan being abusive’.

“Not sure how you deal with him Iwaziumi.” Kuroo remarks. “I know I couldn’t deal with all his whining and pouting.”

“All it takes it brute force and the upper hand.” Iwaziumi smirks, flexing one upper arm, the other hand slapping the muscle a few times.

“You two should not be in the same room together!” Oikawa cries out.

“In that case, I think Shiratorizawa is look good right now.” Kuroo flashes a shit-eating grin.

“You wouldn’t!” Oikawa yells, pointing a finger at Kuroo.

Kuroo laughs. “I wouldn’t. Yet anyways.” He takes Kei’s hand, walking toward the door. “Oikawa, don’t drive Iwaizumi crazy.”

“Iwa-chan loves me too mu- ow!”

They leave, the sound of Oikawa and Iwaizumi arguing growing quieter until it’s not heard anymore.

“You’re thinking, aren’t you Tsukki?” Kuroo glances at Kei, who shrugs. “They do exchange money, like gold for silver, but for special customers, they give away information that’s hard to get. Shiratorizawa Trade is their competition.”

Kei hums, looking back at the rows of booths. He stops at a jewelry booth. Kuroo nudges Kei in the back with his elbow, saying it’s ok to go look. Kei looks at the assortment of jewelry from rings to bracelets to necklaces. Kuroo picks up a necklace, a black gem in the shape of a cat head. Kei notices how Kuroo’s eyes light up when he looks at it.

“You have a good eye sir.” The booth owner says. “That jewel is Black Moonstone. Real gemstone too. It’s pretty rare to find in this area. The item is worth fifteen gold pieces.”

“Oh, sorry I can’t afford it.” Kuroo sets it down. He probably actually could afford it, but that money is going to benefit everyone and Kuroo doesn’t want to spend it on himself.

“I’ll buy it.” Kei says, earning a gasp from Kuroo. He digs for his money, counting out fifteen pieces and handing them over. The owner hands the necklace to Kei. “For you.” Kei averts his gaze, slight blush on his cheeks.

“Tsukki, I couldn’t.”

“I already bought it so just take it.” Kei barks. Kuroo accepts the necklace, putting it on. “It looks good on you.” Kei mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I knew you were a good guy.” Kuroo whispers, hugging Kei. He wants to ask where and why Kei has so much gold on him, but he’s too overjoyed at the gift, that he doesn’t care at the moment.

“Wha…Get off me!” Kei hisses, pushing Kuroo away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me at tumblr at akua-rose. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Falling Too Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei and Kuroo start to realize their feelings for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, Daishou makes an appearance, and there's not much known about his personality so i did the best i could.
> 
> According to haikyuu wiki, Aone's main concern is that no one will sit next to him on trains and that makes me sad

Kei wanted to leave after a week of staying with Kuroo, but every day when Kuroo asked him to stay, everyday Kei found it harder and harder to say no. Kuroo’s face would light up when Kei said he’d stay another day, promising something fun to do. Kei was slowly falling for Kuroo and he knew he shouldn’t. 

Word had gotten out about the princes’ kidnapped, but since no one in the clan knew what the prince looked like, they didn’t care, nor did they want to get involved. Kenma’s health was improving slowly, so Kuroo was at ease with that situation. 

Kei almost wishes he said no to Kuroo today, since he made him go with Lev to get food for everyone. Kuroo sends them to the food stands a small hike away from the house, even when there are closer booths. Kuroo insists that Date Tech has the best fruit and bread. Kei argues that fruit is fruit and all bread is made the same. Kuroo reasons that Johzenji’s fruit isn’t always ready and their bread isn’t as fresh as Date Tech. Lev protests about Date Tech because one guy that works there is scary since he has no eyebrows, even when Kuroo explains that Aone is basically like a puppy. Yamamoto tags along, making sure they actually go to Date Tech.

“Kuroo, is Tsukki going to stay with us from now on?” Kenma asks, then sneezing.

“Maybe. Is that a problem?”

“No, it’s just…I think you’re falling for him.” Kenma explains, covering himself up more with the blankets. 

“That’s crazy Kenma.” Kuroo gasps.

“Denial.” Yaku adds. “It’s written all over your stupid face.”

“Yaku!”

“Something isn’t right about him.” Yaku starts, taking out a dagger to dig the dirt from under his finger nails. “I can’t explain it right, but he isn’t one of us.”

“Yaku, don’t judge him. He’s a good guy.”

“I don’t know.” Yaku sighs.

“Kuroo, just be careful.” Kenma advises.

“Yea, yea. I always am.” He ruffles Kenma’s hair, earning a glare from him.

Kei, Lev, and Yamamoto return, Kei with fruit, Lev with bread, and Yamamoto with nothing. They divide the food up and dig in. Kuroo gives Kenma his medicine, then takes Kei to the roof to eat, leaning against a few empty crates. Kei eats, letting Kuroo fill the silence with stories.

“…-Like, we could hear Lev on the rooftop, not to mention in broad daylight. So, we hide and wait for him to come, then ambush him. So he sneaks in, and then Yaku flies out of nowhere, tackling him. And the first thing Lev says it ‘Wow, for someone so short, I’m surprised you took me down’, so of course Yaku smacks him.” Kuroo laughs, holding his sides. Kei covers his mouth, stifling his laugh. “And that, we talked with Lev and he joined the group. Shortly after that, Lev and Yaku start dating. Lev still mentions Yaku’s height now and then. He never learns, no matter how many times he gets hurt.”

Kei laughs out loud, surprising Kuroo since he’s never seen the blond laugh before, at least not out loud like this. Kuroo notices Kei opening up to him slowly. Kuroo studies his face, the smile fitting so perfect on his face. With the sun setting just right on Kei’s face, it makes him look so much more handsome. His blonde hair shining in the light.  
Shit, I am falling for him. Kuroo takes a deep breath. “Do you want the last apple?” He picks up the red apple that was sitting between them.

“We can split it.” Kei offers, taking out his dagger and grabbing the apple. Before he can cut it, Kuroo snatches it from him. “Hey!”

“Where in the world did you get a dagger with a gold handle? This must have been crazy expensive.” Kuroo studies the dagger handle, the gold shining bright in the evenings’ sunlight.

Kei shrugs. “It was a gift from my parents.” 

“Here.” Kuroo hands it back. “I don’t want to be responsible if something happens to it. I can tell from the look on your face that it means a lot to you.” Kuroo wants to ask about Kei’s home life, but he’s finally getting Kei to let his guard down with him, so he keeps his mouth shut. He doesn’t want to ruin what he has with Kei.

“It does.” Kei whispers, cutting the apple in half. “Here.”

“Thanks Tsukki. You’re the best.”

“It’s just an apple.” Kei shrugs, chewing on it. He glances at Kuroo. Even with the sun setting behind him, he can still see every detail in Kuroo’s face. His eyes shine bright and wild, along with his untamed hair defying gravity. “Can I ask something personal?”

“What is it?”

“What is with your hair? Seriously, it’s such a mess.”

“It’s bedhead. I can’t get rid of it.” Kuroo ruffles it.

“Maybe because you never tried.” Kei snickers.

“Tsukki! You’re so mean.” Kuroo pouts, but Kei can tell he isn’t really upset. Kei reaches forward and runs his fingers through it. “Huh?” That was unexpected, but it feels nice.  
“It’s soft and fluffy.”

“I work hard to get it like this.” Kuroo grins, almost purring to the touch.

“You just said it’s bedhead.” Kei rolls his eyes and Kuroo just smiles softly, reaching for Kei’s hair. Kei tenses up, but then relaxes into the touch. Akiteru use to do this to Kei to help him relax.

**

Kei wanders through the lower ring alone. Kuroo had some things to do and Kei was tired of staying in the same area. He hadn’t realized he wandered into Nohebi territory until someone had attacked, dragging him into a nearby alley. He tries to scream for help, but a hand covers his mouth. He’s pushed against the brick wall, a knife presses against his throat.

“Well, well.” The man smirks. “What is the prince doing in our territory?”

“Leave me alone.” Kei glares at the man.

“Can’t do that.”

“Who are you?”

“Name’s Daishou.” 

Kei’s eyes widened. The leader of Nohebi Snakes. He reaches for his dagger, but the knife gets pressed harder into his throat, just cutting the skin and bleeding some.  
“You are going to make me rich. Your brother is offering a big reward for your return.”

“I will tell my brother who are, then you’ll be arrested.” Kei does his best to remain calm but inside, he’s scared shitless.

“Well, in that case, maybe I’ll return you dead.”

Kei’s thoughts run wild, his breathing turning heavy and irregular. He’s having a panic attack, something he hadn’t had in years. Daishou senses something is wrong, so he steps back, the hand holding the knife dropping to his side. Kei sinks to the ground, holding his head between hands, trying to control his breathing.

“Leave him alone!” A voice shouts. Kei knows that voice. 

“Well, well. Kuroo. So nice of you to join us.” Daishou slyly smiles.

“Leave Tsukki alone.” He hisses, raising his katana.

“You are trespassing into my territory.” He points his knife at Kuroo. “Leave.”

“Not without Tsukki.”

“You don’t know who this boy is, do you?” Daishou asks.

“He’s my friend.” Kuroo states.

Daishou chuckles. “You can have him.” He says, thinking that if Kei gets found with Kuroo, Kuroo will be thrown in jail and Daishou can take over Nekoma’s territory. “Suddenly, I don’t have any use for him. Enjoy life while it lasts.” He laughs, turning around and leaving.

Kuroo puts his katana away and kneels next to Kei, his breathing still uneven. “Tsukki, I’m here. Just breath slowly.” He pulls Kei into an embrace, rubbing his back until his breathing evened out and he was calm again.

“I’m sorry.” Kei whispers.

“I was so worried about you.” Kuroo hugs Kei tighter. “You scared me half to death.”

“Kuroo, let go, I’m bleeding.”

“WHAT!?” Kuroo pulls away, hands on Kei’s shoulder. He sees the small cut, dried blood on his neck. “That asshole. I’m gunna kill him.” He growls.

“Don’t.” Kei says, knowing that once he returns home, he’s telling Akiteru about Daishou.

“Ok ok. Let’s get outta here and clean you up.” Kuroo takes ahold on Kei’s hand, never letting go until they were back at the house. Kuroo lets go, in favor of grabbing a cloth and some water. Kei sighs, missing the warmth from Kuroo’s hand.

**

Kei knew he was falling hard for Kuroo. In the three weeks Kei had been there, Kuroo never asked about his past life. Kei knew it wasn’t because he didn’t care, but more out of respect. Kei had the feeling that if he confessed to Kuroo, Kuroo wouldn’t like the idea of being with a prince. All thieves hate the rich.

Kei sighs heavily from his spot on the roof. He’s stretched out on the cool clay roof. It was late in the night, maybe too late for Kei’s liking, but he couldn’t sleep. He has to tell Kuroo who he is, even if it means hurting Kuroo.

“Hey Tsukki.” Kuroo’s voice makes Kei jump. “Whatcha during up here be yourself?”

“Just thinking.” He shrugs.

Kuroo plops down next to Kei. “About what?”

“My life. And you.” Kei admits.

“Oya? Thinking about me?” Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows.

“I’m not telling you.” Kei replies.

“Fair enough.” Kuroo answers laying down. “So, thinking about life huh?”

“Just the problems in life.”

“Tell me about these ‘problems’.”

“These problems are mine Kuroo.”

“They’re mine too.” Kuroo says, gazing at a shocked Kei. “Don’t look so shocked Tsukki. I care about you. Maybe too much.”

Kei thinks he knows what Kuroo is saying, but he isn’t going to jump to any conclusions. 

“What are you saying…?”

“I’m saying I like you. A lot.”

Kei blushes deeply. “I like you too.”

Kuroo rolls towards Kei, propping himself on his elbow. “I’m happy to hear that. That means I can do this.” He leans in, pressing his lips to Kei’s. He pulls away, face red, smiling softly.

“Kuroo, if you became rich, what would you do?”

“Well, I’d buy a bigger house for everyone. That way, we wouldn’t have to steal. None of us like stealing, but it’s the only way to survive.” Kuroo inhales, rolling back on his back. “Kenma’s parents left him when he was five, so my family took him in. Few years after that, my parents were killed. It was just me and Kenma. We found this house; ended up finding everyone else through the years.”

“Kuroo, I had no idea things were this bad.”

“It’s ok Tsukki.” Kuroo takes ahold of Kei’s hand.

“Call me Kei.” Kei whispers, deciding to wait until the morning to talk to Kuroo.

“Tetsurou.”

“Hey Tetsu.”

“Yea?”

“Never mind. It can wait until tomorrow.” Kei sighs.

**

The next morning, Kei inhales sharply, planning on telling Kuroo about his life. Everyone, besides Kenma, had left, who lays in a big pile of blankets, going undetected unless you really look. Kei stopped asking where they went after the first week, since he never got a direct answer.

“Kuroo, I need to tell you something.” Kei fiddles with his fingers, looking down.

“Yes Tsukki?”

“Well…it’s about where I’m from…” 

Before Kei could stammer out a response, three guards from the palace storm the building.

“We received word that the Nekoma Leader is here.” Dachi shouts, sword ready in his hand. Suga and Asahi take a stance behind him.

“You’re not getting me so quick.” Kuroo smirks, taking out a dagger in each hand, wishing he had his katana, but the daggers will have to do. “Stay back Tsukki.”

“No! Wait!” Kei yells, but it was too late.

Daichi attacks first, swinging his sword. Kuroo curses for not having his katana. The short daggers are nothing compared to the Daichi’s long blade. Asahi stands back, not one for wanting to fight, nor hurt anyone. Suga lets Daichi fight, knowing he’s the best fighter out of all the guards. Kuroo tries to attack, but with short blades, he can’t close enough without almost getting hit with Daichi’s blade. Kuroo moves to dodge, but not fast enough. The blade cuts into his side. He cries out, kneeling down on one knee. In the next moment, Suga is behind him, knocking the daggers out of his hands, and tying his hands up. Blood seeps through his tunic, soaking it. It all happened so fast, Kei couldn’t react fast enough to stop it all from happening.

“Stop.” Kei yells again, thankfully getting the attention. “As Prince, I demand that you let him go.”

“P-Prince Kei?!” Asahi gasps, before bowing.

“Prince Kei, our order comes from King Akiteru. Any complaints you have needs to be taken up with him.” Dachi explains, hauling Kuroo to his feet. 

“The prince...I can’t believe…this whole time...” Kuroo stares, speechless and wide eyes. 

“Daichi, I found another one.” Asahi says, pulling the blankets away to reveal Kenma.

Kuroo freezes. “No. NO. NO!” He screams, struggling harder, ignoring the pain in his side. Daichi and Suga tighten their grip. “Please leave him! He’s sick. Please don’t take him!” Kuroo kicks at the ground, trying to break free, but groaning in pain.

“Leave him here.” Kei orders. 

“I’m sorry Prince Kei, we were ordered to bring anyone that we found back to the palace.” Asahi says, picking up Kenma in his arms. Kenma coughs, shivering badly from being exposed to the cold air.

“NO! He’s sick. He can’t go!” Tear run down Kuroo’s face. “Please…leave him…please…” Kuroo’s yelling turns into soft whimpers and sobs.

“Quiet!” Daichi yells, hauling Kuroo away with Suga’s help. Asahi follows, carrying Kenma.

Before Kei leaves with them, he grabs Kenma’s medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about how this chapter ended. My poor babies are hurt. Please don't hate me. Things get better next chapter i promise


	4. Do You Still Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei and Akiteru talks about many things. Meanwhile, Kei figures out a way to care for Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter. Sorry it's late. Akiteru is prolly OOC but considering the situation, i had to make him a bit mean

The first thing that happens when Kei enters the Throne Room is a hug from Akiteru, the force almost knocking Kei over.

“Kei, I was so worried about you.” Akiteru hugs Kei tighter.

“I’m sorry.” Kei gasps, the hug being too tight to breath.

Akiteru lets him go, then hits him in the shoulder. “What were you thinking? Running away like that?”

“I’m sorry.” Kei repeats, not sure what else to say.

“You’re lucky the Nekoma Clan didn’t do anything to you. Who knows what would have happened if the guards didn’t find you.”

“The time I was gone, I stayed with the clan.” Kei confesses, looking at the floor.

“Kei, that was dangerous!” He punches Kei in the same shoulder.

“Ow.” Kei rubs his sore shoulder. “I’d like to change before we continue this talk.”

“Go ahead.” Akiteru flicks his wrist, gesturing upstairs. “I need to talk to the clan leader.”

“Are you going to kill him?”

“Not yet.”

“Please don’t. He’s already hurt.”

“Ok. I promise.”

Kei nods, heading to go change clothes. He showers, then changes back into his prince get-up, missing the feeling of fresh clean clothes. He puts on a ring with the Karasuno symbol, a crow on his index finger. Kei goes back to the Throne Room, sitting in one of the thrones, waiting for his brother.

Kei’s mind wonders. What if he can’t convince Akiteru that Kuroo is actually a good person despite his crimes? Or maybe Kuroo won’t want to be with Kei since he’s a prince? Kuroo could hate him now. It’s Kei’s fault Kuroo and Kenma are in this mess. Poor Kenma. Kei knows he’ll have to go down there and give him his medicine. And see Kuroo to fix up his wound.

Akiteru comes back, startling Kei from his thoughts. He sits in the other throne.

“Kei, why did you leave?” Akiteru asks calmly.

“I just needed to get out for a while. Take control of my own life. I didn’t plan on being gone so long, but Kuroo just understood me – like you do.” Kei fiddles with his ring, not wanting to look at his brother.

“Kei, I’m mad that you left, but I’m so relieved that you came home safe.”

“He didn’t kidnap me. He thought I had nowhere to go, so he took me in.”

“He didn’t know you were the prince?” His bother asks.

“No. I think I…” Kei trails off.

“Kei, what are you trying to say?” Akiteru asks slowly.

“I think I love him.”

**

The guards chain Kuroo to the wall, a thick metal cuff around his right ankle, giving him a few feet of movement. Akiteru enters behind them, getting close to Kuroo, but not too close.

“Where’s Kenma?” Kuroo demands.

“Your friend is in a different room. I wasn’t going to keep you two together.” Akiteru states like it should have been obvious.

“Please. He’s sick. He’s going to die if he doesn’t take his medicine.”

“Then that means one less street rat to deal with.”

Kuroo growls, lunging forward to try and hit Akiteru, but the chain holds him back. His side hurts, trying to ignore is, but he can’t. He pulls at the chain until suddenly, Akiteru has a sword blade pressed under his chin. He uses the blade to tilt his head up. 

“Struggle all you want, but those chains won’t break.”

“Are you going to kill me?”

“No. I promised Kei I wouldn’t. For now, no food or water, until I’ve decided what to do with you.” Akiteru leaves. Kuroo hangs his head, pressing one hand to the cut. He hisses and winces. The bleeding has slowly down, but it still seeps out. His other hands plays the necklace from Kei, grateful the guards didn’t take it away.

He knew Kei was different, but he didn’t think Kei is a prince. Of course it makes sense. The gold handle dagger, all those gold pieces, the way he didn’t talk about his home life. Kuroo sighs, knowing he’ll never see Kei again. He wants to be mad at Kei, but this isn’t all Kei’s fault. Kuroo knew one day he would get caught, he just didn’t think it was going to be today. Plus, he loves Kei too much to be mad. Kenma must hate him though. He warned Kuroo to be careful and now they’re both trapped and Kenma’s going to die.

“Kenma. You probably can’t hear me, but I’m sorry I got us into this fucked up mess.” Kuroo sobs, curling himself into a ball.

**

“Kei are you crazy!?” Akiteru yells. “He’s a thief Kei.”

“He’s different Akiteru.”

“Kei, he’s a thief. I can’t forgive him for all the crimes he’s done. He stole from us.”

“His best friend is sick. Kuroo did whatever it took to pay for the medicine. If we were in the same situation, I know you would do the same for me!” Kei’s voice rises.

“Kei, listen to me, I’m trying to make sure you live a happy life.” Akiteru explains.

“He makes me happy.” Kei cries out.

“Kei, I forbid you from seeing that man.” Akiteru crosses his arms.

“This is why I left in the first place. I never make my own choices.” Kei admits standing up and turning his back to his brother.

“Kei, I know you’re not happy, but you have to understand the position I’m in. I want you happy. I really do. But what if we can’t trust him? What if he’s just using you?”  
All the what-if questions never crossed Kei’s mind, but he knows Kuroo wouldn’t do that. 

“Would you believe me if I said they don’t like stealing?” Kei asks. “That they only do it so they won’t die.”

Akiteru sighs. “I will think on it. But, you are still forbidden to see…Kuroo.”

Kei doesn’t say anything to that. He leaves the room in silence. Akiteru sighs, thinking about what to do.

**

Kei manages to convince Tanaka and Noya to go down to Kuroo to clean and patch up his wound. He promised them that they could spend their breaks in the kitchen with Kiyoko for the next week. 

Kei sneaks down to the dungeon underneath the palace holding a candle to light the way. He walks down the hall, prison cells on each side. He finds Kuroo’s cell, but keeps walking until he hits Kenma’s. He unlocks and steps inside, almost thinking he went in the wrong one until he sees Kenma shivering in a ball in the corner. He wasn’t chained, as the guards didn’t see him as a threat like with Kuroo. Kei kneels down next to him.

“Kenma.” Kei says slowly. With the light from the candle, Kei can see how scared Kenma looks.

Kenma looks up. “W-why are you here?” There’s panic in his voice.

“To take you upstairs. Otherwise you’ll never get better and Kuroo will hate me.” Kei explains softly.

“What about Kuroo?” Kenma asks, hugging his body more.

“My brother said I couldn’t see him, but he didn’t say I couldn’t see you.” Kei smiles, glad he found a loophole. Plus, he knew Kenma’s health and wellbeing was more important than Kuroo at the moment and he knew Kuroo would agree. “Come on.” Kei hands the candle over to Kenma then picks him up, carrying him out of the cell.

Once inside the palace, Kei goes straight to his room, setting Kenma on the bed. He sets the candle on the night stand. Kenma immediately grabs the blankets, covering himself up. Kei sits on the edge of the bed, offering Kenma a bowl of rice along with some water and his medicine. Kenma accepts, eating right away.

“Do you hate me?” Kei asks, after minutes of silence.

“No.”

“Why? You’re here because of me?”

Kenma shrugs. “It’s better than where I was. And Kuroo was bound to get thrown in prison anyways. He kinda deserves it right now.”

Kei blinks a few times. Kenma isn’t sugar-coating anything. Kei knew he himself could be mean and blunt, but Kenma is savage.

“Do you think Kuroo hates me?”

“Kuroo’s too much in love with you.” Kenma makes a face of disgust. “It’s written all over his stupid face.”

“I’m trying to convince my brother that he’s a good guy, but right now, it’s not going well.” Kei sighs heavily, leaning on his back.

Kenma hums, stuffing more rice in his mouth. “Things will work out.”

“I hope so.” Kei sighs. “I sent two guards down there to take care of him.”

Kenma hums again. “He’ll be fine. He’s been in worse situations.”

**

“Kei, I have come to a decision.” Akiteru announces one week later. In that time, Kenma had fully recovered, but insisted that he stays in bed. Kei lets him, not really caring. 

“Ok.”

“I thought about what would mom do. And, although he’s a thief, mom would give him a chance since he makes you happy.” Akiteru explains. “So, I’ll give him a chance.”

“Thank you.” 

Akiteru pulls Kei into a hug. “But he hurts you, he’s a dead man.”

Kei lets out a chuckle. “I figured I should let you know, but Kuroo’s friend has been in my room.”

“Yea, I already knew that Kei. I’m not mad.”

“Another thing, The Nekoma Clan hasn’t been killing anyone. It’s the Nohebi Snakes.”

“I did receive word on that matter. I just need to figure out a way to catch them.”

“I have an idea on that.”

~~

Kei unlocks the cell, slowly walking inside with some food and water. Kuroo sits crossed legged, head hung low. His top half is bare, right side all bandaged up. He looks up, eyes wide.

“Prince Kei.”

Kei cringes, the words sounding so foreign coming from Kuroo. He sits down next to Kuroo, handing him the bowl of noodles and water. “Don’t call me prince.” He mumbles.  
Kuroo sets the bowl and glass down, grabbing Kei’s shoulders and shaking him. “How is Kenma? Is he ok?”

Kei takes ahold of Kuroo’s hands. “He’s fine now. Pretty much recovered.”

“Wha..how…but Akaashi said..” He stutters, a loss for words.

“My brother said I couldn’t see you, but he didn’t say anything about Kenma. And no offense, but at the time, Kenma was more important.”

Kuroo pouts, turning his head away. “You’re right.” He mutters.

“Eat.” Kei says.

“Ok…” Kuroo picks up the bowl, shoveling the noodles in his mouth. They sit in silence, the only sound being the chopsticks hitting the bowl. When he finishes, he sets the bowl down, stretching out to rest his head on Kei’s lap. The chain rattles against the floor, startling Kei.

“Do you hate me?” Kei asks, trying not to look at Kuroo’s bare chest.

“No. This isn’t all your fault.” Kuroo says. “I wish you told me sooner though.”

“I didn’t think you’d still like me.” Kei absentmindedly runs his fingers through Kuroo’s hair.

“Kei, status won’t change how I feel. I’m a thief and you still fell in love.”

“My brother is willing to give you a chance. And I want you to help me rule.”

“I’d like that. But everyone else is still out there. I can’t just leave them.” Kuroo confesses. 

“I know. So, Akiteru decided to offer them jobs as palace guards. Mostly just to get them off the streets.”

“Really?” Kuroo sits up, not believing what he’s hearing. Kei nods and Kuroo hugs him tight, kissing him over and over. “This makes me so happy.” Tears run down his face.

“Stop crying.” Kei growls, fixing his glasses.

“I’m happy Kei.” 

“You are an ugly crier.” Kei cringes.

“Kei!” Kuroo cries out. “You’re so mean!”

“You already know that.” 

“I love you Kei.” Kuroo’s smile is soft.

Kei blushes, rubbing the back of his neck, turning away. “I love you too.”

Kuroo kisses him slowly. Kei eases into it, feeling the passion and love in the kiss. Kei doesn’t remember Kuroo pushing him on his back, with Kuroo hovering over. Kuroo smiles. “You’re so beautiful Kei.” He whispers, meeting Kei’s lips again. His lips are soft, fitting so perfect with Kuroo’s. Kei’s arms snake around his neck, burying them in his hair, tugging a little. Kuroo cups Kei’s face with one hand, the other resting on his hip. Kuroo’s lips travel, trailing kisses along his jawline down to his neck. He nips at Kei’s neck, earning a small moan from Kei. Kuroo moves back to Kei, giving him one long, lustful kiss, before pulling up, face flushed to admire Kei’s face.

“As much as I’d like to continue, I’d like to see Kenma.” He sits up, wincing from the pain.

“How’s your side?”

“Just a scratch.” Kuroo smiles, trying to play it cool, but Kei sees through it.

“Right. Ok. So, I’m guessing you don’t need help standing up either.” Kei stands up, a small smirk on his face.

“Ok fine, you make a point, now can you unchain me and let me see Kenma?” His smile turns into a toothy grin.

“Depends. Are you going to cry when you see him?” Kei asks.

“Most likely.”

“Then no.”

“Kei!”

**

Kuroo did cry when he seen Kenma, hugging him tightly, only after he chased Kenma around the room. Kenma tried to push him away, but wasn’t strong enough. Then Kuroo and Akiteru talked, both apologizing for their behaviors. They found that they did get along, and loved to teased Kei.

The Nekoma Clan minus Kenma agreed to work for the palace, getting all excited to have a clean bed and clothes, plus food. Kuroo appointed Kenma as his personal assistant, but he just lets Kenma do what he wants. It was no surprise to Kei when Yamamoto, Tanaka, and Noya all got along. Kuroo and Kei get married shortly after, soon to take the throne to Karasuno. Akiteru hired the Nekoma Clan to go out on the streets and capture anyone in the Nohebi Snakes.

Kei stands out on the balcony, overlooking the city. Kuroo joins him, hugging him from behind.

“Are you thinking again?” Kuroo ask.

“Yea.” He admits. “This last month has been a great experience for me. I met you. Took control over my life and made my own decisions. I’m happy.”

“I’m happy I met you Tsukki.” Kuroo places a kiss to the back of Kei’s neck.

“Stop with the nickname.” Kei blushes.

“It’s cute. Like you.”

“Shut up.”

“You know, I’ve stolen a lot of things, but there’s one thing I never thought I’d steal.” Kuroo looks at Kei, cheeks growing warm.

“Which is?”

“Your heart.”

Kei can’t decide if he wants to hit Kuroo or kiss him for being cheesy. He spares him this time, knowing there will be cheesier lines in the future. “I hate you.” He mumbles.

“That’s not what you were saying last night.” Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows, implying their 'fun' night last night.

“Shut up. I can’t believe I fell in love with you.”

“I love you too Kei.” Kuroo presses his lips to Kei’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really close to adding sex when Kuroo and Kei were kissing, but figured the location was really bad. So, I implied that they had sex after they got married.
> 
> I'm working on another Kurotsukki fic, but it wont be finished for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at tumblr at Akua-rose  
> Update every saturday


End file.
